Changes
by Heather3
Summary: What happens when there is something wrong with a member of the Voltron force?
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: This is my first Voltron Fanfiction. If I go too far off from the characters personalities, forgive me. It's been years since I've seen an episode (much to my disappointment). Please read and review._

Like always when she entered the catacombs there was silence and a cold dampness that seemed to seep into a person's bones. Shivering despite her shawl wrapped tightly around her, Allura slowly made her way to the bench that sat in front of her Father's tomb. Despite her young age she sat down gingerly like an old woman.

Taking a deep breath of the stale air she bowed her head and let the tears flow down her cheeks one by one. "Father, I need your advice now more than ever." Allura paused waiting for a glimmer, hoping that he would appear. Shrugging her shoulders she decided that although he had not appeared she would continue.

"I'll start at the beginning. Two years ago I started having chest pains. It wasn't so bad at first but than there was the weakness. In the middle of the night I stole a horse and road into the nearest city closet to the castle to see a doctor. It was stupid, I know, since Lotor could attack at any moment. In case there was nothing wrong I didn't want the Castle knowing about it."

Allura paused again still hoping to see a glimmer, but still to her disappointment there was nothing. She glanced up at the stone face that bore remarkable likeness to her Father. "There is something wrong with my heart, its not functioning as it should. Not a single person knows other than the doctor I have seen. I'm dying Father and my only wish is for this Planet to be in good hands when I leave it. The planet of Arus must have an heir. Sadly because of my condition it is too late for me to be the bearer of the next ruler."

Something simmered before her eyes as the stone seemed to be weeping. "Don't weep for Arus, Father for I have a person in mind. There is just one problem. As I am only nineteen, I will not be named Queen till I turn twenty-one. My time is running out I fear. Before I go there are some things that will have to take place which can only be done by a Queen or King." There was nothing else to say, so Allura just set there looking at the weeping statue.

The glimmer that she had been hoping for finally appeared and took on the appearance of King Alfor. "My daughter I cry for you and your short time here on planet Arus. Since you have told me there is no hope, you will get your wish. Send Coran here, there are several documents that need to be discussed. Fear not your secret is safe with me."

Allura stood up and bowed to the statue. "Thank you, Father."


	2. Exercises

_A/N: Thank you for the review. Hmm I do wonder who Allura will pass on the responsibility to, Keith or Lance? _

After Allura retrieved Coran she slowly made her way down to the Blue Lion. She sat there in the pilot's chair just running her hands over the cold control panel. "It's just you and me old friend. By the end of the week, hopefully, I will be crowned. Than the changes will take place at once, I will be finally able to rest happy knowing my planet will be taken care of. My mind is made up on who will take my spot as ruler, but who will take my spot as pilot is beyond me. There are times I feel I should choose because it is my right, but now I think the next ruler should choose." She paused not knowing what to say next but stood and prepared to leave the room. Just as she was walking out of the Blue Lion at the same time an alarm rang out and her handheld communicator buzzed. With a look of readiness, which she didn't feel, she opened it up.

"Princess there's been a Doom ship sighted of the east coast. Be ready to take off at oh two hundred hours." Allura looked at her watch and saw she had less than five minutes.

"Keith, I'm already in Blue Lion. Give me the word when you and the guys are ready to take off." Despite the early hour and the fact his black hair was mused, she couldn't help but to notice his charcoal black eyes gleamed ready for action. Allura smiled thinking that no matter what time it was, he was always ready.

"Will do Princess, Keith out." Hiding a yawn behind her hand, she put her key into the Blue Lion. With the low hum signaling that the Lion was warming up she sat back and turned on the view screens. Once done she leaned back in her chair and waited for Keith's signal.

Allura watched as all the pilots entered their Lions', everyone except Keith was showing signs of being woken out of bed.

"Keith don't you think we could have slept a little later?" Lance was asking while he waited for his Lion to warm up.

"No. We have a job to do and it does not include 9 to 5." There was silence as everyone entered their keys and let the Lions warm up. Keith gave the signal and they all launched their Lions from their resting place.

Allura had a screen with all of the pilot's faces, including hers, on the monitor to her right. Hunk and Lance couldn't seem to stop yawning while only Pidge and Keith were wide eye alert.

"Ok, everyone land here." Keith said.

There was no Doom ship in sight, Allura looked at Keith in puzzlement, "What's going on Keith? Where is the ship?"

Keith had a big grin on his face, "Everyone passed! This was training for if Lotor ever attacked late at night. Congrats everyone." There were mumbled groans and curses all around, but Keith kept up his cheeriness. "Since we are all awake and alert, how about we practice some exercises?" Again there was more grumbling.

Allura was feeling more and more tired by the minuet. "Keith normally I would agree with you, but I have a state dinner to prepare for at the end of the week. Is there a way we can reschedule at the end of the next week?"

All four eyes turned hopeful gazes towards Keith, "Yeah can we?" Pidge put his two cents worth in.

Keith frowned at all his teammates, "That's not what I was hoping for. Lotor can attack any day and we need to be prepared." He looked at Allura in the monitor and thought to himself, _she looks tired, more so than usual. Maybe it might be better to call off practice and let her rest a couple of days. Although she has been looking worse and worse for about a month now, I can't help but wonder what it is that's troubling her so much. _He made a mental note to talk to Coran and the rest of the force about this tomorrow. "I'm going to make an allowance tonight since everyone was on time and passed the most important part of this exercise. Let's head back and get some rest."

Allura couldn't hold back the sigh, "Thanks Keith." They turned the Lions back and headed home.

On Planet Doom:

"Haggar," Zarkon was calling for the witch. He didn't have to wait long.

She came in and bowed to him and stayed in that position, "Yes, my King" she crackled.

"Is our plan going to work?" He was growing frustrated; their plan to take over Arus was taking longer than he wanted.

"Yes, my King. Soon Allura will be no more, and than your son can take the throne easily. He might be a tab bit upset when he finds out our plans, but in the end he will have his own planet." She let off crackling laughter and soon Zarkon joined her.


End file.
